


Jingle Bells

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 20:20:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3501548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The worst Christmas they had was the first one as Hummel-Andersons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jingle Bells

Could Christmas get any worse?

When he and Blaine had invited Burt and Carole to their first Christmas as the Hummel-Andersons he had expected it to be a little stressful. He didn’t expect everything to go perfectly but he didn’t expect everything to go this wrong. 

Burt and Carole’s plane was delayed, somehow their window had gotten cracked, and every vegetable they bought was rotten. They pushed through though, riding on the excitement that they were a family and celebrating Christmas together. 

Kurt knew the moment he was into the kitchen that something was horribly wrong. Blaine looked at him with wide eyes and pointed to the oven where smoke was curling around the door. 

“Damn it!” Kurt jumped forward and opened it, making smoke billow out around them. He coughed as he snatched potholders off the table before yanking the blackened ham out of the oven. 

“Maybe it’s salvageable,” Blaine said after a moment. 

“It’s charcoal,” Kurt groaned. “Damn it!”

Blaine glanced around the doorway at Burt and Carole sitting in the living room. He frowned at the ruined dinner before opening the kitchen and riffling through it and pulling out bread, cheese, and ham. 

“Really Blaine? Sandwiches?” Kurt scowled. 

“What else are you going to make?” Blaine gave him a short look before spreading mustard on a slice of bread. “Help me.”

Thankfully, Burt and Carole didn’t say anything as they walked in with plates of sandwiches smelling of smoke. 

When they were finally full, Kurt curled up next to Blaine on the couch as they watched A Christmas Story. Just last year they were just fiancés and now they were a real family. They were husbands now, living in their tiny loft and living their dream. He glanced over to his husband and felt warmth spread through him. 

Maybe next year they would have a baby here as well. 

“Let’s open a gift each,” Burt suggested as he handed out cups of eggnog. 

Kurt squealed as he opened the bright red scarf from his father, praising him for his good taste, which Burt waved off as help from the sales assistant. Blaine kissed his husband as he opened a new set of cooking knives. Carole thanked them both for the vintage jacket and handed a slim package to Burt. 

“It’s from Kurt,” he smiled at his son and Kurt frowned, trying to remember what exactly it was. He had gotten his dad a bunch of new shirts, why was he opening a slim box. 

Realization came to Kurt in stages, leaving his mind blank. He remembered picking out the wrapping paper for the gift, laughing to himself as he wrapped it, and placing it under the bed for later. But did he hide it?

“Wait dad!” Kurt blurted out as his father lifted the lid.

It was like a car wreck in slow motion. He could see everything horrible that was happening but had nothing in his power to stop it. He watched in horror as his father’s face twitched and wished he could fall into a hole in the ground.

“I suppose this isn’t for me,” he said slowly and lightly tipped the box towards them to show the candy cane striped dildo. 

Blaine let out a horrible choking, sputtering noise and eggnog dribbled down his chin making the whole situation worse. He went dead pale and stared at it with his jaw gaping open. 

“Nope,” Kurt squeaked out and grabbed the box, struggling to put the lid back on. In the jostling, the button was pressed and it vibrated in the box to the beat of Jingle Bells. Blaine jumped to his feet and took a few steps away, looking horrified. 

“I understand it’s festive and and all, but can you two wait on using that until after we leave?” Carole asked lightly and Kurt nodded vigorously, feeling almost dizzy. 

“This…is just the worst.”

“We could have walked on you two using it,” Burt offered and Blaine covered his face with his hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Kurt and Blaine burn Christmas dinner the first year they are officially hosting Burt and Carol as married couple.
> 
> Prompt: Kurt buys something Blaine a little naughty for Christmas. However when wrapping all their gifts he mislabels it as a present for Burt, cue much embarrassment on Christmas morning.


End file.
